Just Click Subscribe
by Mai Lynn Bennet
Summary: Seeing as how their parents (well mostly his father) lived everything in the public eye, it was no surprise that their interactions were very well documented on a very public forum. What was surprising was how, once he was in her life, Theo couldn't imagine going back to a life without Philip in it. (or the youtuber!au that no one asked for but we all needed)
1. Ten Steps To Surviving 'Adult' Parties

**_TheTeeB_** _posted a new video:_ **TEN STEPS TO SURIVIVNG 'ADULT' PARTIES**

"Hey guys and welcome back to my channel! So if you watch my vlogs, you'll know I recently had the… privilege of going to one of my dads' big work functions. Now this was one of my very first 'grown up' parties, so I thought I'd share with you Ten Steps to Survive an Adult Party – just in case there are any other aspiring adults out there who, like myself, have no idea what to expect at these sorts of events."

"Number One. If you're like me and prone to the occasional anxiety/panic attack – work out an easily accessible exit route. Even if you don't have an attack, having an exit strategy is very useful."

"Number Two, and this is possibly more important than Number One. Make sure you know someone who you can stand awkwardly with for the whole night. Unless the only person you know if your father, and Alexander Hamilton is at this party – then stay as far away as possible. I learned from a very early age that alcohol and politicians _do not mix well_."

 **0oooOOOooo0**

Theodosia Burr first started her YouTube channel, **TheTeeBe** when she was 17, with the purpose of recording covers and sharing them with friends. It wasn't meant to become a big thing. It wasn't until someone shared her cover of Beyoncé's _Halo_ and it got over 10,000 views, and she went from 14 subscribers to 4000+ practically overnight that she realised there might actually be something here.

The media loved it. Senator Aaron Burrs' only child who he'd kept away from the reporters for so long, was now willingly putting herself out there on one of the most public and exposing forums available. Some gossip magazines claimed the new-found fame would go to her head, others claimed the fame was what she wanted all along and that she was just another spoiled celebrity's kid. Others, the ones that Theo bought and kept in a box under her bed, praised her for being brave enough to put those videos up on a public forum, shared how excited they were to see what she'd do next, and generally wished her well for wherever she decided to take her channel.

It turned out Theo wasn't cut out for the music-cover-singer life, and as her videos turned from covers to more lifestyle, advice, chatty videos, her subscriber count grew, quickly passing the 100,000 mark, and then soon surpassed (with the help of the occasional article putting her channel back in the spotlight) both the 1 million, and 2 million subscriber counts. By 19 years old, Theo had over two and a half million subscribers, was a regular guest at conventions around America, and was a sophomore at Kings College studying Business Management.

Despite what the tabloids seemed to think (they'd had a field day when she'd announced she was going to Kings College over Princeton), Aaron Burr always had unwavering support for his daughter. She'd told him about the videos the day she uploaded her first cover, and Theo was forever grateful for that, because it meant if the shit ever hit the proverbial fan, her father would always be there to help her pick things up and keep going. Always the first to defend her if necessary, his daughter was the only thing Aaron Burrs' rule of "Talk less, smile more" didn't seem to apply. He could never run out of words when discussing Theo and her success on the internet, or just in real life. He'd kept her out of the public eye for so long, mainly because he wasn't sure she was comfortable there, refrained from talking about her in interviews or to anyone outside of their family and friends, so when she made the step to put herself in the public eye, it gave Burr the chance to finally show his daughter off to the world.

It was this reasoning that found Theodosia standing awkwardly in the corner of her very first White House Gala Ball, in a knee-length, demure cream cocktail dress, holding a glass of what was probably very expensive champagne, praying to god someone else would show up that she knew. Her dad was off somewhere else, probably trying to talk one Alexander Hamilton down from having a drunken brawl with one Thomas Jefferson, but so far there had been no familiar faces.

Bored, Theo fiddled with the little camera hanging from her wrist. She'd filmed something for a vlog only fifteen minutes ago when she'd first gotten bored, and not enough had happened since that was worth filming. Tapping her fingernails on the dark screen, she gazed around the room, not really looking at anything in particular. She wasn't quite sure what had drawn her eyes over to a group of young men – men much too young to actually work at the White House, men Theos' age – stood not far from her corner-of-awkwardness. Maybe it was the mass of dark curly hair, maybe it was the insane, uncountable amount of freckles that spread out like constellations across dark skin down past the collar of the rumple shirt, maybe it was the smile that seemed to light up the face that made the freckles look like the constellations they resembled. Whatever it was, it held Theos' gaze for a few more moments, wondering why this face was so familiar until it clicked.

Philip Hamilton.

 **AN: No real Philip yet, but we get to meet him next chapter. So what do you think? How big d'you reckon Philips social media footprint would be?**


	2. PHILIP HAMILTON IS CAMERA SHY

**AN: Welcome back guys! Much longer chapter for you this time, but he, we get to meet Philip! Enjoy!**

 ** _TheTeeBVlogs posted a new video:_** **Hair, Parties and PHILIP HAMILTON IS CAMERA SHY**

"Be proud of me guys, I've made a total of four friends!" Theos' voice came from behind the camera as it panned around the room showing two men and a woman, "Meet Georges Lafayette, Angie Hamilton and Phil Church." The camera focused on each of them in turn, all of them dressed in a similar semi-formal style, "Now, I know I said four – and trust me there is a fourth person, but I've made a startling discovery," the camera turned back to Theodosia, who was grinning slyly (as the camera turned, a mass of curly dark hair could just be seen jumping out of shot), "Philip Hamilton is _camera shy_."

 **0oooOOOooo0**

The first time Philip Hamilton met Theo Burr, he was 12 and a half, she was 10, and it was at her mothers funeral. The Hamilton family, at that point consisted of himself, Angie, Alex Jr., Jamie and John, and all together they took up a whole pew in the old church the funeral was being held at. At the time, Philip had marvelled at how Theo had remained vigilantly by her fathers side throughout the whole affair, never letting a single tear fall. Philip didn't think he could stay that quiet if anyone he knew died.

It was that moment when he was 12 and she was 10 and her mother had just died, that Philip realized how much he respected Theodosia Burr.

They didn't meet again after that for many years. Its not that he was avoiding her, or vice versa, they just ran in different circles, went to different schools, shared different interests. He still managed to keep up with big events in her life through second-hand knowledge from his parents – and there was no way he could have not heard about it when her YouTube channel went big. He never really watched any of her videos, despite hearing almost everyone he knew (including his younger sister) sing their praises for them – Philip had never really gotten into YouTube, watching other peoples lives through the screen of his computer never seemed that attractive to him.

That didn't mean to say Philip didn't know the internet.

His internet footprint started at age 14, when his friends introduced him to tumblr and the constant debates about politics/general social rights issues. It started out with additional comments calling people out on their bullshit, and by the time he was 17, he was regularly posting essay-length opinion pieces about politics, and occasionally defending his fathers latest stunt. It was not long after this that he started his own official blog, which functioned similarly to his tumblr (with everything posted on both forums), if only a bit more official and better regarded over a tumblr he started when he was 14.

This was, however, the extent of his internet usage. His twitter and facebook accounts were mainly to keep up with whatever shit his dad didn't bring up at the dinner table, and even then, he didn't really _use_ them. Angie was constantly teasing him that he was more senile on the social media front than some of their most senile politicians, but after a while, Philip stopped listening to her taunts.

At least he knew how to search something without having to first search google.

He wasn't that ignorant.

 **0oooOOOooo0**

It was Angie that noticed her first. The four of them – Philip, Angie, Georges and Phil – had been laughing at something Georges had said when Angie had nudged Philip, nodding towards behind him, "Don't look now, but you've got an admirer." He flicked his head around in the direction she'd pointed, before feeling her nails dig into his arm, "I said _don't_ look!" She hissed, "Idiot."

"Well if you don't want me to look, don't tell me about something I'm obviously going to want to look at!" He hissed back, twisting his neck to try and get a glimpse of his so-called 'admirer'. "And what do you mean by admirer?"

Angie tilted her neck, "She was looking at you. Well us, but she focused on you more than the rest of us." She furrowed her brow, "I feel like I've seen her somewhere before."

Philip scoffed, "Probably at the many work functions dad drags us too. It's the same people everytime."

She shook her head, "No, its not that. I just… I've definitely seen her before, but -" Angie broke off suddenly, eyebrows jumping up her forehead, mouth forming a small 'o', "That's Theodosia Burr! _That's_ how I know her!" She grabbed Philips arm excitedly, "Philip that's Theo Burr, as in TheTeeB from YouTube ohmygod I love her videos, you have to go introduce yourself."

"Why me?" Philip asked pulling his arm out of his sisters grasp, "You've seen her videos, why don't you talk to her?"

"Because I wasn't the one she was making eyes at." Angie gave him a teasing grin.

Philip rolled his eyes, "Yes but you're a female. Its scientifically proven that girls respond better to other girls approaching them compared to men. You want to talk to her, you talk to her."

Angie frowned at him for a moment, before straightening her shoulders, "She looks lonely, I'm gonna see if she wants to join us." She announced to the rest of the group, "Seeing as _someone_ ," she glared at Philip, "won't be a gentlemen and ask her himself."

She flounced off towards the girl in the corner, Philip glaring after her. He watched as she sat down next to her and started talking, before he turned back to the others, joining back in to the conversation they'd been having before Angie had interrupted.

It wasn't long before Angie was back, this time followed by a girl with long, curly dark hair with bleached tips, a cream clutch held under one arm, a small digital camera hanging around her wrist.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Theo Burr." Angie cut in, "Theo, meet Georges, my cousin Phil and my brother Philip." Theo waved, acting much shyer than Philip would have expected a big time YouTuber to be, "Apparently her dad's off trying to stop our dad from starting another civil war with Jefferson, so I figured inviting her over was the least we could do, seeing as our dad's the one keeping her dad busy."

Georges laughed, "Angie it sounds like you were being forced to go over there, when ten minutes ago we all heard you telling Philip how much you love her videos."

The whole group burst out laughing at - all bar Angie, who was glaring at Georges, her face bright red, "You're a dick Georgie, d'you know that?" The Frenchman just laughed. Angie turned towards Theo, "I really hope this doesn't make things awkward, I swear I didn't invite you over because I'm a fan, I just thought you looked a bit lonely and wouldn't mind having someone to talk to and if I overstepped my boundaries please tell me I -"

"Woah!" Theo raised her hands, cutting off Angies' rant, "Calm down. Trust me, its not a problem, in fact, it makes my life _so_ much easier, cause then I don't have to try and explain to people exactly what it is I do. In fact," Theo held up the camera that was hanging from her wrist, "would anyone mind if I filmed a bit? I need some more footage of the party for todays vlog, otherwise the videos going to consist of a total of, like, three clips."

The grin on Angies' face looked like it was about to split her face in two as she nodded excitedly. Philip took a small step to the side, "If you don't mind, I might sit this one out." He said, much to Angies' shock and the rest of the groups amusement.

Theo smirked, "Are you telling me, that the Great Philip Hamilton, son of social media king, Alexander Hamilton, is _camera shy_?"

He shrugged, "I have my reasons, you have yours, just please don't put me in the video."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Theo lifted the camera, "Alright, here's the deal. I'm gonna film, and I'm not going to _actively try_ to get you in the footage, but if you're in the background of shots or in the shot by accident, that's on you. I only say this cause I film _a lot_ , and therefore its not my fault if you accidentally get caught in the background or on the side of a shot cause you weren't paying attention."

Philip smirked, taking another step to the side, "I think you'll be surprised how good my evasion skills are. I'll stay out of shot, don't worry."

"Bet you $20 you won't." She challenged, offering her hand for him to shake.

"Deal." They shook hands, neither of them noticing how their hands lingered in each others' for a moment too long. Motioning for him to step out of the way, Theo raised the camera to eye level, pressing record,

"Be proud of me guys, I've made a total of four friends!"

 **0oooOOOooo0**

 **TheTeeB:** New vlog up! Hair, Parties and PHILIP HAMILTON IS CAMERA SHY!  /KSU18lwg6

 **TheTeeB:** (and damn you you won)

 **:** TheTeeB told you I could do it

 **AngieHamBam** : TheTeeB does it count if you saw his hair in that first shot?

 **:** AngieHamBam shut up angie

 **TheTeeB:** AngieHamBam actually, we never set rules, so it does count I WIN!

 **:** TheTeeB AngieHamBam it was the very ends of my hair lets call it a draw and settle this next round.

 **TheTeeB:** fine. But I will get you next time. MARK MY WORDS

 **AN: So what did you think? Did I do Philip justice? I really struggled trying to find the right way to write in his reluctance to be on camera - which will be explained later - but I think I managed ok! What videos' do you want to see Theo do next?**


End file.
